


And Suddenly, I See You

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 5: Supernatural/Paranormal or Modern!Gen is no stranger to dissociation. It gets him through his day; how can you dread boredom when you can't remember boredom? How can you be embarrassed about stumbling over your shoe if you forget that you did? Though he's much more careful than that, it's a convenient tool--but at least he has someone there to tug him out of his head when he needs it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	And Suddenly, I See You

Gen can’t hear anything. His fingers feel numb, his vision is hazy--the crowd and stage are muted, fuzzy around the edges. He can’t see specific faces, or hear specific voices, or even hear the thrum of the guitar in his hands. He feels his mouth moving around words and notes, but he can’t hear even that--just feel the vibration of his throat as he makes the sounds. He knows he won’t mess up, knows well how routine can make it so a performer doesn’t mess up--but autopilot doesn’t feel like the right way to be an artist, doesn’t feel like it adds as much soul as Ryusui’s fiery performance on the drums, as much as Ukyo’s keyboard flourishes.

His bangs block his vision on his right side, and that’s what he prefers--the people he has to focus on are more than cut in half if he stays on the audience’s left side, after all. It isn’t startling until--oh, it’s the middle of the song now. It must be. His vision is narrowed to the microphone in front of him and vibrant red eyes, intense enough to pull him out of his own head.

He’s not sure Senku knows. Whether he does or not doesn’t matter--his angular face and knitted brows yank Gen sharply out of his head, and the dull roar of the crowd drops out entirely as his world narrows to Senku.

It’s easier to focus this way. Despite what people might say, they don’t have an eerie symmetry--they just know how to read each other, and how to anticipate each other. The quirk of a brow or the twitch of a lip can be a silent cue to sing a different string of notes, but it’s things they’ve practiced, things they’ve tried in the backseat, or between sets, or when slouching and slacking.

Rhythm guitar, though full of chords, isn’t hard. It’s as easy as breathing, or it is for Gen. Complete the harmonies everyone else is setting, follow Chrome’s lead. No issues there. But it’s easier still with senku, being able to lean into the lower notes he plays and sprawling his own chords out atop that. The steady thump of Senku’s fingers picking at his bass is something soothing, though the two of them are grinning in a way bordering manic.

The section ends, and Senku steps back. It’s easy for Gen to slip back into his rhythm, back into his own head. Seamless. The roar ramps back up, and he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from Venus by Sleeping at Last (again). It's such a lovely song, I can't help but to use it...
> 
> This is loosely based on [tloraxin's](https://tloraxin.tumblr.com/tagged/5genband) art of the five generals in a band! Incredibly loosely... I have plans to run with this ficlet a bit in the future, but until then, this is it! I am sorry I keep writing nothing but pre-slash... I need to get to the meat of it already, don't I?


End file.
